


Don't Look Back

by HurricanErin



Category: Loki - Fandom, Lokiverse, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Dark World - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Allfather Loki, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Casual War, Dakkam, Dakkamites, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feisty Queen, Forced Orgasms, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, King Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, Lima Syndrome, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Refugees, Sequestered, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Manipulation, Sexual blackmail, Stockholm Syndrome, Tom Hiddleston Loki, World (Realm) Domination, too many feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricanErin/pseuds/HurricanErin
Summary: All Clara wanted was to establish a new home for her people and rule peacefully near the famed safety of Asgard.  Too bad no one updated her regarding the regime change.  Once word that the foreign Dakkamites settled on he Dark Elves' old stomping ground reached the Allfather, Loki didn't hesitate to attack.  When he widows their queen, he seizes the opportunity to produce an heir, whether she's willing or not.





	1. Darker Every Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this isn't I'll Never Tell. Believe me, the only person who wants this to be INT more than you guys is me.
> 
> I'm not sure what this is. It's Classic Me, sorry to be painfully predictable. I just write what I like. I've been fighting my ass off trying to write chapters for existing stories and when this just started flowing, I went with it.
> 
> In terms of the italics at the beginning: It'll be explained later on, but Clara and her people have escaped a deadly situation on their planet of Dakkam. So, the "departure" referred to is when they left Dakkam.

_(Asgard ~39 weeks post departure/PRESENT)_

“We’re getting out of here.”  Clara scowled in Loki’s general direction.  The humid Asgardian night left her skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, which worsened as she labored to wriggle her hips to get comfortable on the bed.  “As soon as I’m healed, I’m finding a way out of these bonds and taking the baby with me.”  She waved her shackled wrist until the chains clanked for effect, then rested her hand on her distended belly.  Originally Loki had tethered her to the bed by her ankle, but this late in the pregnancy her feet were too puffy to stay safely cuffed. 

Across the room Loki’s brow arched, but his eyes failed to deviate from the text in his lap.  With a hum, he licked a finger and turned the page.

Metal clinked as Clara tried to cross her arms across her swollen chest.  “Why aren’t you taking me seriously?  You should be putting extra spells in place.  You should be concerned, Loki.”

This earned her a smirk, which only served to further enrage her.

“I’m serious.  You don’t think I am, but I swear to you, one day you’ll return to your rooms and we’ll be gone.”

Loki’s eyes flitted back and forth across the page as he finished a paragraph, pointedly ignoring the woman in his lavish bed.  With a satisfied sigh he stretched and marked his spot.  Nimbly he rose and padded to her side.  Her heart thudded a little harder at his proximity and her back straightened against the headboard, her chin lifting in pre-defiance.  Clara had been his captive for just over nine months, but it took longer than that to learn the idiosyncrasies of Loki, his moods and motives.  She couldn’t predict his actions… And it was as if he experienced her raging hormones by-proxy, making his behavior even harder to gauge. 

He settled on the edge of the bed, his hip touching her knee.

“And what will you do once you’re free, little bird?”

“Breathe.  Relax.  Move without chains.  Exist without your hovering over me.  Need I continue?”

 “If you must,” Loki yawned.

Clara grunted with the effort it took to scoot away from him, but managed nonetheless.  Sighing, she tried to settle on her side, vying for the least uncomfortable position she could find.

 “I’m taking Lejá with me, too,” she tossed over her shoulder.  “I’m getting her out of here.  Your wife doesn’t deserve to be locked away in her own home.”

With an exaggerated stretch, Loki peeled off his tunic and pulled back the light duvet.  “She’ll only slow you down, and she’ll complain the entire way.  I’ve traveled with her before.  She’ll be useless with a child, too.  No maternal instincts, that one.”

Clara envied the effortless grace with which he slipped beneath the covers.  So much as lifting her leg took a village these days.  Forcing herself to relax into the mattress, her breath cut short as stabbing pain tore through her lower back.  Her head dropped in surrender as she bit back a whine.  All she wanted was sleep.  Between the exhaustion from growing of the arguably tiny person inside her and her general lack of nighttime rejuvenation, dreamless rest was what the young mother-to-be ached for the most.

She startled when Loki ran his thumb firmly along the line of her spine.

“Don’t,” she grit, swiping at his hand.  Sex was the last thing on her mind.

Ignoring her, he dragged his palms down her sides until his thumbs pressed into the flesh of her lower back.  Slowly he kneaded her muscles and she couldn’t help but melt beneath his hands until he spoke against her ear.  “You’re telling me ‘don’t,’ when _you’re_ the one talking about absconding with my wife, newborn child, and mistress.” 

She hissed and tried to flinch away as he applied more pressure with a thumb, but his other hand wrapped in her hair.

“Ah, ah, little Queen.  Always trying to get away from me.  When will you realize that you never will?  You’d think that after nine months and a child you’d finally grasp the concept that you’ll never be rid of me,” he spoke against her jaw.

Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes as Clara’s stiff form relaxed against Loki’s.

“There’s time yet,” she murmured to herself, dashing away moisture from her face.

Intended for Loki or not, the Allfather heard her.  “Time indeed for me to mold you into the perfect wife and mother,” he agreed.

Pursing her lips, Clara opted to stay silent.  She lacked the energy and stamina for a fair argument tonight.  As Loki’s fingers released her hair, she rested her head on the pillow, wincing again as she aggravated a muscle in her back.  Nothing she did went unnoticed by the man next to her, and her pain was no exception.  Without comment, he rose on an elbow and positioned himself parallel to her with enough room to work on her backside.  With a strong, assured hand, he coaxed the muscles of her small back to relax, teasing and testing them with his confident fingers until they obeyed.  An accidental moan escaped from between Clara’s lips, and though Loki couldn’t see her irritated blush, he had no problem imagining it.

Satisfied that she could relax her body without protesting muscles, Loki traced his fingers down her arm and draped his arm over her hip, possessively cupping her tummy with a contented sigh.

“Goodnight, Clara.”

She’d die before she thanked him for righting a situation he put her in in the first place, let alone wish him goodnight..

A light breeze blew through the open balcony doors, cooling her heated skin.  As her lids fluttered shut, thoughts of how the man lying next to her had thrust his way into her life forced their way into her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is just a teaser, but the next (first) official chapter is coming up quickly and for my own sake I needed to post _something_ right now. It's been almost 6 months guys, I couldn't hold it in any longer. 
> 
> I'm on Spring Break this week, keep your fingers crossed for more content (hopefully more than just this story!). 
> 
> Thank you for taking me back, I missed each and every one of you dearly.


	2. Out from Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time we had a reckoning. And an invasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. I really did have the best intentions for Spring Break. But my passport and assignments and errands and stupid cleaning took precedent.
> 
> The "departure" mentioned in italics is referring to when Clara and her people left Dakkam, which isn't going to make sense until after you've read the beginning of the chapter. For the record, last chapter took place on Asgard. Now we're on good ol' Svartalfheim. And reversed about 40 weeks.
> 
> For my brave little hummingbird. ❤️

_(Svartalfheim ~3 weeks post departure)_

The sharp crack of splitting wood echoed in Clara’s chambers as the Allfather’s golden soldiers rammed down her thick doors.  Splinters littered the floor as the armed men pummeled their way into the room, her poor handmaidens flinching with each strike of their battering rams.  Clara stood tall, facing chaos as armored forces kicked debris out of their way, flooding her quarters with their weapons bared.

“Well, that’s quite unnecessary,” she snapped as they poured in.  To hide her trembling hands, she crossed her arms over her chest.  “We mean no harm,” she tried explaining.  “Svartalfheim has been abandoned since the Dark Elves left after the battle with Malekith!  The realm has been empty.  If my husband and I could only speak with Odin, I’m sure we could come to an understanding.”

Ignored by the troops, she watched them with an icy, confused glare as they began pillaging her quarters.  They slashed and destroyed everything they could get their hands on.  Though her expression remained relatively cool, her heart squeezed as they destroyed priceless heirlooms that her people had brought from their planet of Dakkam, original trinkets and artwork that could never be replaced after the explosion of their sun had decimated their home. 

She didn’t understand from where the einherjar’s aggression stemmed.  Odin was known for having kept relative peace in the Nine Realms and he certainly didn’t go about doing so in the manner she was witnessing.  Her handmaids whispered angrily behind her, livid with the disrespect and carelessness of the Asgardian troops. 

When the ruckus ceased and the einherjar went quiet, Clara’s maids silenced and peaked around her shoulders, curious as to what had caught the combatants’ attention. 

The measured, leisurely-paced steps of heavy riding boots echoed down the hall. 

“The Allfather,” announced one of the golden-armored soldiers.

Hushed whispers sounded as the einherjar assembled into two squads on either side of the doorway, their heads bowed.  From the damaged entry emerged a giant of a man; dark, young, lean and menacing.  Upon seeing him, Clara’s face fell in confused dismay.  The Allfather that might have given the Dakkamites refuge appeared to have been replaced.  Her people’s chance at another life disintegrated before her eyes.  If this were his son, Loki, as she assumed he was based on his appearance, he would unlikely offer them safe harbor.  

As a prince, his reputation as a cruel libertine preceded him.  If he had somehow managed to acquire the status of almighty Allfather from Odin, she doubted he would have had a change of heart in the process.

Removing his gloves finger by finger, Loki disregarded the group of women in the center of the room and scanned the perimeter, surveying the damage before finally allowing his gaze to rest on Clara. 

 “Ah.  The little Dakkamite queen.”

Clara’s upper lip twitched as she unconsciously took a step back. 

“Allfather,” she replied flatly.

“You know who I am, then?”

She nodded.

Clasping his hands behind his back, he wandered into the room and poked at piles of rubble, using the tip of his boot to unearth a creamy piece of ceramic pottery and a fallen bronze crest with disinterest.

“Dismiss your maids,” he said without looking up.

Though the comment was offhanded, Loki held the attention of the entire room.  The flock of women looked to Clara with worried frowns, but she waved off their preoccupation with her safety.  During this impromptu invasion, she was more concerned with theirs.

“What will you do if I excuse them?” she asked.

Loki sighed and motioned to a section of soldiers.  “Would you escort these ladies,” he gave an exaggerated bow to the servants, “back to their families?”

The handmaids looked to Clara for direction.  She folded her arms and worried her lip in thought.  As a prince, Odin’s youngest had been malicious.  As Allfather… she wasn’t looking forward to finding out the sort of ruler her was.  Shifting her weight, she considered her options and the safety of her maids.

Loki’s eyes flashed at her hesitation.  “Either the einherjar will escort your ladies back to their homes now, or to my soldiers’ new personal quarters within your castle.  You may select the destination, my Queen.”

Clara’s breath caught in her throat as her stomach flipped.  Swallowing, she nodded to her handmaidens.  “Go with them.  Find your families,” she murmured.  She straightened and lifted her chin, glaring at Loki with her lips pursed.  “Ensure the Allfather hasn’t treated them unfairly.  If he has, report back to me.  Immediately.”

The corner of Loki’s mouth pulled upward.  The queen was clearly terrified of him, but it appeared her fierce defense of her people wouldn’t falter.

Eyes flitting between Loki and her girls, she paused a moment before nodding.  “You may leave.”

Her maids filed out of her quarters followed closely by Loki’s troops.  The room was silent save for Loki scooping up a cracked vase from the floor and placing back it on the ornate stand it had tumbled from. 

Clara took a deep breath and stood tall.  “Where is my husband?”

“The Dakkamite king?  Unfortunately, he has expired.  He foolishly challenged me in combat and lost.  His death was efficient.”

Her complexion paled, leaving her looking ill.

“He’s dead?”

“Dead, yes.  As in no longer among the living,” Loki confirmed as he used his foot to curiously weed through another heap of wreckage.

She broke his gaze to process, her eyes darting back and forth around the destroyed room as she tried to gather her thoughts.  Jens had been… Bearable.  Her proud husband had struck her several times for her insolence, but he’d helped make the transition from Dakkam to Svartalfheim relatively easy for their people and for that she was grateful.  She had no great attachment to him, though he was well liked by the Dakkamites and would be missed.  But he wasn’t all she had to lose…

“My mother?” she asked in small voice.

“Alive, for now.  She is on borrowed time with that tongue of hers.”

Clara’s shoulders sagged in relief.

Distracted, Loki gazed out the window behind her.

“Those orchards are lovely.”

Confused, Clara turned.  Half the orchard had been ransacked, trees hacked to smithereens and set aflame.  She gave him a slightly confused tight smile.  She had no attachment to the fruit trees, the Dakkamites had only been on Svartalfheim for three weeks and the timber meant nothing to her.

“Show them to me.”

Clara fought to keep her brow from wrinkling and instead pasted what she hoped was a pleasant expression on her face.  She cautiously left her demolished quarters, keeping an eye on Loki over her shoulder the entire way to the orchards.  Once there, he guided them to the untouched portion, snagging a peach from a low-hanging branch.  Buffing off a bit of dirt on his tunic, he took a bite before offering it to Clara.

She looked at him in surprised disgust.  “No, thank you.”

“You don’t share?”

“I don’t share with you.”

“Oh, my dear.  We’re going to share much more than just this.  You might as well acclimate yourself.”

Clara’s feet felt like they filled with lead at his condescending tone.  “What do you mean?”

“We’ll be sharing more than fruit in the coming days.  Meals, even.  Time.  A bed.”

She recoiled, taking several steps back.  “You’re _married_ , if I’m not mistaken, My Lord _._   I vaguely remember receiving an invitation to the wedding.  I’m a freshly grieving widow.  I didn’t think highly of you before, but now I’m realizing I gave you far more credit than you deserved.  You think I’d lower myself to being the Allfather’s _mistress_?  You’re despicable,” she spat.

“I don’t think you have much of a choice,” he shrugged a shoulder.

Mouth twisting into a scowl, she narrowed her eyes.  “What do you mean?”

Loki sighed, rotating the peach in his hand.  “It’s your subjects, you see.  I imagine you prefer them alive.”

Clara’s heart plummeted into her stomach.  “I very much prefer them alive,” she said through clenched teeth.

“Then it would be in your favor, and theirs, to obey me.”

“And if I don’t?” she asked with narrowed eyes. 

“That outcome isn’t fit for the ears of a lady, though I promise you, it wouldn’t be pleasant.  I would much prefer you follow my command.  Genocide is very taxing.”

Clara took a step back as if she’d been struck. 

“You-you wouldn’t do that.  You’re not insane.  You know the chaos that would unleash.  I will not _obey_ you.”

Loki nodded dismossively.  “Very well.  I’ll not hold you to any decisions you make in this orchard.  You may change your mind yet.”

He promptly turned and continued on through a row of trees, taking a hefty bite of his peach.

 

They walked in silence until the castle came back into view.  Clara tilted her head as they grew closer.  The gated walls had been sloppily extended into the air by several feet.  As they neared the surrounding structure, Clara stumbled to a stop.  Her eyes focused on the mounted pikes jutting up from the stone accented with blunt bulbs at the top.  Her stomach bottomed out as she realized what they were.

“Those are heads,” she whispered.

“Indeed.”

Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, Clara turned and doubled over, her gag reflex threatening to activate.

“Now, now.  The conflict has barely begun.  Surely you have more a stomach for blood than that?  There is only more violence to come if we can’t come to an agreement, and an agreement means yielding to me, my dear Queen.”

Fingers still pressed against her lips, she glared at Loki through welling eyes.  She swallowed hard, ensuring the contents of her stomach remained settled. 

“My people will fight you.  There are warriors amongst us.”

“Ah, so I’ve heard.  What a waste of good soldiers.”

A band of bound and bloodied Dakkamites burst through the orchard’s tree line, corralled by Loki’s golden fighters.

“These are the warriors you spoke of, I take it?” Loki asked.

Horrified, Clara managed a nod.

“They were caught leading an attack on our forces near the castle.  There were casualties, My King.  We were going to execute, with your permission, of course,” grunted one of Loki’s men.

Loki nodded to Clara.  “Your people are talented, I’ll give them that.  It’s always a shame to put good combatants to death.”  He waved on the einherjar.  “As you were.”

“Stop!” cried Clara.  “You’re going to let your soldiers kill them?”

 “I explicitly told you your obedience directly affected the wellbeing of your people.  You did not take me at my word.  This is merely a result of your negligence as a ruler.”

Loki made to signal his general again.  Clara’s stomach sank.

“No!  No, please don’t,” she breathed, her fingers gripping his forearm.  “Please.”

He gave her a doubtful look, his brow arched sky high.  “You’re very demanding.” 

She gave him a pleading look.  “Please.”

Loki narrowed his eyes.  “If you don’t face the repercussions of your actions, how will you learn to obey me?”

Clara panicked.  “I don’t know,” she said softly, her brows raising in surrender.  “I-I’ll do anything.  I’ll be respectful.”  Her mind raced, searching for promises to placate him.  “I’ll obey you.  I swear it.  Seeing this…,” she motioned at the posted heads and the prisoners, “All of this is a consequence in and of itself.  Please, let them be.  I’m at your disposal.”

Loki considered her for a long moment before breaking her gaze and nodding to his men.  Clara held her breath as one drew his knife, but when he only used it to cut the ropes binding the rebels’ hands, she deflated with a relieved sigh.

“Anything, you said?”

Loki’s voice snapped her attention back to the present.  Her skin broke out in goosebumps at his heated stare and her mouth dried instantly.  She managed a jerky nod.

“Yes.  I’ll suffer for them, if need be.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.  You’re of much more worth alive and healthy than broken or dead.”

A wad of spittle landed an inch from Loki’s boot as his soldiers herded the Dakkamites back to the castle.  A disgruntled male gave Loki a nasty glare as he wiped his mouth while the group passed by, prompting the Allfather to chuckle.

“Ah, altruism.”  He paused to admire the way Clara’s hair shone in the sunlight, taking a moment to run his finger along a wave.  “It inspires such… Blind loyalty and a defensiveness in the ones it serves.” 

Clara stood stiffly, willing to exchange the enduring of his touch for the safety of the Dakkamites.  Shaking his head with a smile, he offered his arm to the solemn Clara.  “Show me to your rooms, dear girl.”

Swallowing uneasily, she slipped her hand through the crook of his arm and stepped in the direction of her chambers.  Her heart pounded like a drum in her chest, threatening to explode through her ribs.  They made their way back into the castle, already manned by Loki’s soldiers.  With a pang, she wondered where her own guards and servants were.  All she could do was hope they were unharmed.

Her paces slowed as they neared the remaining fragments of her doors.  When she turned to Loki with a raised brow, he nodded.

“Go on.  I’m sure you don’t want to atone for your actions in the hallway.”

Clara set her jaw as she stepped over the ruined doors, kicking a shard of wood out of her path.  Wetting her lips and swallowing several times, she tried to get rid of the sticky, nervous dryness in her mouth.  She’d soon need all the lubrication should could get.

Unable to face him, she stared at the headboard.

“Where would you like me?” she asked, expecting to be directed to her knees before the large siting chair or on to the floor next to the bed.

Loki stalked to the chair and seated himself with his long legs splayed wide.  Face perfectly serious, he patted his knee.

"You want me in your lap?”  Clara rubbed her face and sighed in exasperation.  “I… Can we please just get this over with?  No games.  I imagine you’ve caused a great deal of unrest amongst my citizens.  I have people and matters to attend to.”

“As do I.  Nonetheless, I would like for you to sit on my knee.”

She shifted her weight uneasily.  Loki leaned forward so his elbows rested on his thighs.  He crooked a finger in her direction and purred, “Come, my little Queen.  Show me that you understand what I did for you today, that you know how generous I am.  Show me that you understand your place in this arrangement of ours.”

Uttering a tiny noise of humiliated resignation from the back of her throat, Clara padded forward as Loki sat up in the chair.  She froze upon nearing the “v” of his legs, but he quickly intervened and snatched her up, settling her on his leg with a supportive arm around her waist.

“Good girl,” he murmured, dragging the fingers of his free hand down her bare arm.  Despite the pleasant temperature of her rooms, she shivered.  Malicious, cruel, manipulative; Loki may have been all of these things, but he was undeniably appealing, and Clara was not truly a grieving widow.  She knew of Jens’ dalliances with various noblemen outside their marriage bed while on Dakkam.  There had been no love between the royal couple and she felt no guilt at her faint attraction to Loki for any reason having to do with the freshly deceased Dakkamite king, but she felt heinous for allowing a man threatening the wellbeing of her fragile people to touch her.  She stuffed down the fluttering sensation in her stomach, choosing to stare straight ahead at a hole in the wall where a mounted sculpture had been ripped out by his soldiers. 

Her breath caught as cool fingers traced her collarbones, neck, then lips.  Though she had pledged to herself that she wouldn’t shed a tear for him, her nose began to sting when Loki brushed his fingers over her eyes, encouraging her to close them.  She released a stuttered breath, clenching her hands uselessly at her sides.

“Relax, little Queen,” he murmured against her ear.

She flinched away from the tickle of his warm breath, prompting him to curl his free hand around her neck to pull her closer.  His tongue laved against the curve of her jaw and she lost the ability to breathe.  Nostrils flaring as she tried to keep from gasping, Clara’s lids fluttered open when his fingers deviated to trace the bridge of her nose.  Out of the corner of her eye she caught the glint of his wedding ring in the light.  When her entire body stiffened, Loki followed her gaze.

“Ah.  Such a meaningless little symbol of… what?”  He murmured against her hair.  “Commitment?  Duty?  Obligation?”  He bit the shell of her ear, earning a whine.  “It means nothing, really.  The woman is an utter shrew.  Tell me, little Queen, did you love your husband?”

Guilty and confused, Clara sniffed and pursed her lips, “That’s none of your business.”

“On the contrary.  We’re about to become very well acquainted,” he hummed.  Tucking her hair back behind her ear, he nuzzled his nose against her jaw and she made a conscious effort to ignore the warmth radiating from her center.  “Intimate, even.  It’s entirely my business.  I need to know how much of his memory I have to stamp out before you’re well and truly mine.”                                                                     

Clara’s lip curled and she tried to pull away, but Loki kept her in place as his grip on her throat tightened.  “You’re horrible.”

He laughed against her cheek, planting a chaste kiss against her skin.  “Careful, dear girl.  You’re on thin ice as is.”

Her cheeks flushed and she broke his gaze, fighting to steady her breath.

“Stop trying to make this personal,” she grit.

“Is this not personal?”

“The act may be, but this,” she motioned between them, “Means nothing.”.

The smile that crossed Loki’s features made the tiny hairs on her arms stand up straight.  It was utterly devious and filled with cruel intent.  He admired her face for another moment, tilting his head as his eyes wandered down to her chest. 

“As you wish.”

Without missing a beat, he twisted her in his lap so her back was snug against his front, forcing her legs open on either side of his.  She yelped at the uncomfortable stretch, her inner thigh muscles protesting as he spread her.  Not being able to see him made her heart beat faster.  She felt helpless.  He was the last person she should turn her back to.  Clara battled the urge to struggle against him, taking a deep breath through her nose.  Whatever he was doing, she had requested impersonal and that was what he was delivering.  Leaning stiffly back against his chest, she resigned herself to whatever treatment he had in mind.

When he began rucking her skirts up around her thighs, she let out a high-pitched noise of surprise.

“What are you doing!” she demanded, scrambling to bat his hands away.

“Shhh, little Queen,” he crooned against her hair as he patiently pinned her wrists to her sides.  “Think of your mother, alone in a cell, and of those poor warriors whose fates lie in your hands.  Think of your servants, your friends, your planet.  It would be best to simply cooperate, would it not?  Surely you want them safe.”

Her breath caught as the severity of the situation crashed back down around her.  Jerking her chin, she stopped fighting and let her hands hang limply.

“Better,” he purred against her ear.

He continued slinking her skirts up around her thighs, widening his own when she tensed.

“Ah!”

“Be still.”

With a huff, she did as he asked.  She startled when his cool fingertips traced the exposed skin of her thighs, digging into the soft flesh.  He dragged them inwards, towards her center.  When he was met with a cloth barrier, hummed against her hair.  She hissed out her breath as he slipped a finger beneath the edge of her panties, unaccustomed to having the tender skin of her mound caressed.  His fingers quickly wandered deeper, sliding between her lips.

“Dry.  What a shame.”

Clara steeled herself.  Jens had taken her without proper preparation frequently enough that she had a good idea of what to expect from Loki’s comment.  She could imagine where his fingers were going and anticipated the discomfort.  She would tolerate whatever was necessary.

What she didn’t anticipate was that while her eyes were scrunched closed, he sucked two fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly before bringing them to her core.  With his free hand he eased her open, then brushed the wet digits against the very top of her clit with gentle, but firm, pressure.

Breath flooded out of Clara’s lungs as his fingertips grazed her pearl.  It was a piece of anatomy she had found on her own, but never had it been touched by anyone else.  A surprised grunt slipped from her lips when Loki’s slippery fingers granted her clit confident attention, rubbing a tight circle around the swelling nub.  He hummed as her body clenched, her jaw clicking as she clamped her teeth together.  When he glided his fingers on either side of her clit and squeezed, trapping it between his two digits and running them up and down she let out a choked cry, her hands clutching at his wrists in confused pleasure.  A single tear dribbled down her cheek as she fought to catch her breath.

“Hands to yourself, little bird,” he whispered against her ear.

When she only panted in response, he issued a light slap to her pussy.

“Ah!”

“I said, hands to yourself.”

Breathing hard, she pulled her arms to her chest, no longer trusting herself to allow them anywhere near his hands.  Her thighs twitched, humiliation fueling the desire to close them despite the physical impossibility of it.  Loki’s legs were lodged firmly between hers, keeping her indecently spread. 

When his talented fingers began strumming her rhythmically, the Queen’s eyes fluttered shut with a heavy sigh.  Relishing in the sounds Clara made, Loki toyed with her. 

“You make the sweetest noises, my dear,” he whispered against her jaw, pressing his teeth into her skin.  He trailed his mouth down her neck, leaving small marks and bites.

She whined, leaning her head away in unconscious invitation as he continued, teasing each side of her pearl in order to discover which side she favored, varying pressure with firm and soft strokes, and nearly purring when her entire body began to shake.  He lessened his attentions when her hips began arcing against his hand, wanting to savor her body in its state of desperation for just a little longer. 

After teasing the underside of her clit with the tip of his nail, making her squeal and writhe in his lap, he gave in to temptation.  Unable to help himself, his two fingers slipped inside her and he growled in her ear at how tightly she gripped him.  His cock jumped against her rear at the feeling of smooth slickness that met his fingers and his eyes nearly rolled back imagining plunging inside her.

“Norns,” he hissed.

Clara could only whimper in response, her hips thrusting into the air of their own volition, head resting back against his chest, eyes nearly closed in bliss.  Somehow she managed speech.

“No,” she sighed.

Loki flexed his fingers, prompting her to arch in his lap.

“No?  Don’t put my fingers inside you?  There are many woman who would gladly give anything have my fingers buried in their cunt, dear girl.”

His mildly offended tone made her squint and shake her head.  “Higher, please,” she breathed.

Loki’s exhaled laugh puffed against her cheek.  “Ah, my greedy little minx.”  He dragged his digits from her opening, scooping a generous amount of moisture with his crooked fingers, and traced a circle around the perimeter of her clit.

“You want them here, do you?”

“Yesss,” she hissed, brow knit together as she flexed her legs and tried to find the leverage to rub against him.

“You poor dear, so wet and miserably in need of an orgasm.”

He skimmed his finger against her engorged pearl, his slick finger gliding effortlessly over the tender nub.  Clara moaned, her head falling back against his shoulder.

“Please,” she gasped.  “Please, I-I’ll—.”

“You’ll what, my little Queen?”

Just as she opened her mouth to speak, he began rubbing in tight little circles.  She shuddered, the pressure in her lower belly nearly unbearable as the Allfather teased and touched her.

When her only response was a soft whine and labored breathing, Loki chuckled.

“You’ll obey me?”

“Please!”

“Tell me you’ll obey me.

Her toes curled as the pressure overtook her brain, redirecting every thought she attempted to achieving orgasm. 

“Say yes,” he growled.

Her hair was a tangled mess against his pectoral from her writhing and bowing in his lap, and he was about to punish her again with a firm tap when she finally uttered the word.

“Yes.”

The Allfather grinned in triumph, unseen by Clara.  She was far too preoccupied as his fingers danced across her aching nub, rubbing with the most exquisite amount of pressure.  The normally composed queen released a high pitched cry, her nails digging into the skin of Loki’s arms as electricity bolted through her.  Her cunt contracted violently as she came, and for a brief moment she lamented that he wasn’t inside her to come around.  She was too blissed to examine the thought any further as she sagged against him.  Idly he stroked the inside of her thighs as she came down.

After a few minutes, a sweaty and disoriented Clara tried to sit up properly while pushing her hair from her face.  She turned so he could hear her, but not so she could see his face.  She still felt too vulnerable to make eye contact.

“What.. What was that?  Why did you do that?”

His chuckling was immediately sobering.

“Would you buy a horse without first riding it?” he asked.

She blinked in response, her expression melting into nothing.  She tried to feel numb, but that pesky prickling sensation in her nose was back and her eyes were getting wet.

“You must be tired,” Loki yawned, lifting Clara from his lap and setting her on unsteady feet.

“I have a flock of maids here somewhere, I’ll send them to ready you for bed.”  Stretching his arms in the air, he groaned as a few joints popped.

“You’ll have a set of guards outside your windows, outside your bedroom doors, and at the entrance of your chambers.  It goes without saying that they’ll alert me if you do anything suspicious.”

Shielding her face with a wave of hair, she wiped an eye and managed a nod.  “I understand.”

Loki took a step towards her and snatched her arm, pulling her to his chest and tilting her chin up with a finger.  He considered her, using a thumb to wipe away residue from a tear.

“I can’t say you’ll enjoy our arrangement outright.  But your body certainly will.”

His smile exuded self-satisfaction.

“Based on your reaction, your husband neglected to take part in your delightful self.  I, fortunately, will be taking full advantage.”

His grin morphed into a more wicked expression.  “But you needn’t worry about that tonight.  Tonight, I want you to behave.  Think of your people, reflect on your position in our arrangement.  I’ll see you in the morning for breakfast.”

He tugged her closer and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek, a leer, then spun and stalked out of the room, leaving Clara speechless.  She absently touched the skin his lips had touched, suddenly overwhelmed with the urgent need to bathe.  Immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, we made it. My first smut posted in over 6 months. I won't lie, I'm a little freaked out about it. If it's not up to par, my sincerest apologies. Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things.


	3. Work It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time with the bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy with the smut, but when am I ever happy with the smut? Let me know what you think, friends.

Biting back tears of frustration and rage, Clara watched as one of Loki’s men unlocked a dank cell filled with Dakkamites.  Despite her pleas that they stay compliant while in captivity, the warrior rebels had staged another attempt to overthrow the Allfather.  Though they managed to annihilate eleven Asgardian soldiers, they were eventually caught and Loki had sentenced them to death without hesitation.

In the bowels of the castle, Loki spoke quietly with a guard near the mouth the dungeon, nodding and glancing at the captives when Clara grasped his sleeve.  “Please don’t do this,” she murmured, her eyes imploring him not to kill the Dakkamites.

Loki paid her a brief glance.  “Perhaps if your people had more respect for you, they would fall in line and eliminate the necessity of a public execution.”

Clara set her jaw.  “They didn’t rebel because they lack respect, they rebelled because—,” she caught herself, her eyes widening slightly.

Her misstep caught Loki’s attention.  Dismissing the einherjar, he peered down at her, brow arched.  “Yes?  They rebelled because… ?”

“Nothing, I misspoke.”

With an exhaled laugh he cupped her jaw, angling her chin with his thumb and forcing her to look at him.  “Why did they rebel, Clara?”

Swallowing in his tight grasp was difficult, but she managed.  Breaking his gaze, she mournfully glanced at the rebels, several of whom were watching her with worried expressions.  “They’re… displeased with my decision.”

“Ah, they feel betrayed.”

“They know I would never betray them.  Everything I do is for them.”

“No?  Then why are your people so angry?”

She narrowed her eyes.  “It’s not me they’re angry with.”  She hesitated for a moment before grasping his hand.  Loki allowed her to lead him through the dungeon gate into the courtyard where a crowd of scattered Dakkamite subjects had gathered.  The moment she appeared a buzz started amongst her citizens who were spread before the execution block, present to support their doomed comrades.  Clara motioned to the group.

“Who are their glares directed at?  What do you see when they look at me?”

Those not focused on consoling one another or tending to their families had their eyes trained on the royal pair.  The people looking at Loki appeared murderous, whereas those who gazed at Clara seemed supremely forlorn.

“They look as if they’re mourning for you,” he observed.

Clara pursed her lips, neglecting to reply.  The Dakkamites had been melancholy ever since she announced her decision to sacrifice her freedom to Loki for their sake.

Loki raised a brow.  “They’re not upset with their queen for bending to the man intent on dominating their species?”

Her eyes remained trained forward, looking out over her citizens as Loki’s brow furrowed.  The pair stood in silence for a moment until he surprised her with a chuckle.  He released her with enough force that she stumbled.

“They adore you,” he murmured with a sneer.  “Their little queen, strong despite her mildly abusive and adulterous king; the woman who saved her people from an uninhabitable planet, established them on a new one and gave herself to a foreign invader to protect them.”  He slipped an arm around her waist, tugging her to his side.

“To see dedicated, loyal subjects protect their beloved rulers and equally loyal rulers protect their beloved subjects is incredibly entertaining.”  He traced the embroidery along her belly, causing her stomach muscles to flutter.  “One sacrifices for the other, then the act is reciprocated.  It’s an altruistic free-for-all of suffering and surrender, and I’m the one that benefits.”

Eyes welling with tears of anger, she tried to wrench herself from his grip, but he yanked her in front of him and held her facing the crowd by the back of the neck.

“And you’ll continue to surrender, won’t you?  Because you know what will happen if you don’t.” 

She glared up at him over her shoulder, following his gaze into the throng of Dakkamites.  Loki’s eyes had settled on a benign family of six, the mother trying to placate the youngest three squalling children.  Loki’s warning was loud enough:  Resist and even the innocent would pay.  Clara nearly went limp in his grip and uttered a soft noise of regret. 

“I forgot myself, I’m sorry,” she breathed.

Loki hummed in acknowledgement and made to walk towards the platform that would hold the executions.  Though her stomach twisted horribly in fear, Clara grasped his hand again.

“Please,” she whispered, trying to use his body as a shield.  She didn’t want the Dakkamites seeing her weak, but she also wanted the lives of the rebels spared.  Loki’s lip curled as he tore his hand from her grasp.  He moved to brush her aside when she spoke in a small voice.

“Come to my chambers.”

The Allfather stilled, his eyes flicking to hers.  A devious smile curled at his mouth, one that gave Clara goosebumps as he turned towards her.  “Come to your chambers?” he echoed.

Days had passed since their first and only evening spent together.  Since then, she’d hardly seen him at all.  Sometimes Loki appeared briefly at meals, but more often than not he was occupied with a task or project that required his attention and time.  He hadn’t visited her quarters since their first night, which had been a confusing relief, and perhaps now, served as a bargaining chip.

Licking her lip nervously, the queen nodded.  “Spare them and I’ll…,” she frowned, searching for words, “compensate you for your kindness.  Tonight.  Please?”

He cracked a wicked grin while he considered her offer.

“You beg so beautifully, Clara,” he crooned, brushing the back of a knuckle against her cheek.

Swatting his hand away from her face, she ignored her burning cheeks and ears. 

“We’re in agreement, then?”

“For now.  I’ll decide tomorrow whether what conspires tonight is worth the lives of your warriors.”

The Queen set her jaw.  She wasn’t going to get a better deal than that, unfairly open ended as it was. 

“Thank you,” she grit.

“You’re most welcome,” Loki leered.  Watching her squirm under his gaze, the King suppressed the thrill he felt at having her alone that night.  Instead he placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her towards the large platform.

“Go, tell your people there will be no executions today.  It would be an utter shame for them to have to go through all of this again tomorrow, though, wouldn’t it?  You’ll have put some thought into pleasing me tonight.”

Pursing her lips, Clara forced herself to nod before venturing out in front of her citizens to tell them the good news.

 

 

Hours after the cancelled executions, Clara sat in bed with a book in her lap: a volume on avian migration on Svartalfheim.  Thirty pages in, she’d read perhaps fifty words, but the rhythmic turning of the pages was calming as she waited for Loki to burst into her chambers.  It was after midnight, but she didn’t dare hope he wouldn’t come.  He wasn’t one to forfeit a reward when it came in the form of a vulnerable Dakkamite queen.

Mid-page turn she heard voices outside her bedroom.  Loki was likely conferring with his guards.  The Allfather had the grace to knock on the door to her bedchamber, though he didn’t wait for a response before sweeping through the entryway.  Clara abandoned her book and scrambled out of bed, tugging her nightgown back down past her thighs.  She gave a low curtsey as he entered.

“Allfather.”

Smirking, Loki nodded his head.  “Your Grace.”

Silence hung between them.  Loki raised a dark brow at Clara, forcing her to glance away and awkwardly shift her weight.  She had invited Loki to her rooms, implying she’d known how compensate him for the lives of her rebels.  But she hadn’t really thought past his arrival, and now he was here and mildly terrifying and looking at her like he wanted to eat her.  Wringing her hands behind her back, she made towards a table centered between them. 

Eager for a distraction, the Queen cleared her throat, motioning to a platter filled with meats and cheeses.

“Um, would you like anything to eat?”

“I’m not hungry for nourishment,” he replied in a low tone.

Her cheeks glowed as she poured herself a glass of wine, downing it in several draws.  The alcohol warmed her empty stomach and she released a soft sigh of relief, her clenched shoulders relaxing.

A long arm swooped around her and plucked the goblet from her hands, discarding it out of reach.

“If I wanted you inebriated, I would’ve brought something stronger,” a voice purred against her ear.  Clara stiffened, the hairs on the back of her neck raising as his warm breath puffed against her hair.  Inhaling the scent of her skin, Loki bracketed her body with an arm on either side.  When his lips brushed against her cheek she felt them pull into a smile, which made her all the more wary.

“You seem uncomfortable.  Do you not often entertain in your nightclothes?”

Had she forgone the wine, she likely would’ve realized that spinning in his arms placed them face-to-chest, but she hadn’t, which was how Clara found her nose pressed against Loki’s front.  She tried to push him away so she could better make eye contact, but his heavy form didn’t budge.  Craning her neck, the woman glared up at Loki.

“You’re the only guest I’ve entertained in my nightclothes,” she snapped.

“I’m honored.”

Biting her tongue to keep something snide from slipping out of her mouth, Clara’s eyes flitted between him and the bed as she hesitated uneasily.  The Allfather’s gaze followed hers and the anticipatory grin that spread across his mouth made her shiver.

“Not yet, little bird.  There are matters at hand that require tending to.”

Before she could ask what he meant, he hoisted her up onto the table, her legs dangling off the high surface.  She settled with a soft grunt, peering up at him with round eyes that were not quite fearful, but not completely unafraid either.  Once he had her situated on the table, he hummed and rubbed his thumb along her jawline, her chin, and teased her lower lip.  Tilting his head, he slowly pushed his digit into her mouth.  Unsure what else to do, Clara relaxed her jaw and took the tip between her lips.

“Suck.”

At first, she tried to talk over him, but his cold glare silenced her.  Eyes lowering in humiliation, she began to nurse at his thumb.

“Suck and look at me.”

It took a moment for her to gather her courage, but Clara’s eyes eventually flitted to his.  Her heart stuttered as she refocused her gaze.  Loki’s pupils were blown black, the green of his irises a thin ring around the perimeter.  She could feel her face heat as he watched her, her cheeks hollowing as she followed his command.  Never had anyone stared at her so intently, as if she were the only other living creature on the planet.  As if she were all that existed. 

She supposed it really wasn’t that bad, though she hated that she didn’t detest his taste.  There was the mild salty tang of skin and a flavor that was purely Loki.  It didn’t take long to grow used to him in her mouth and much to her dismay, the rhythmic sucking had a soothing effect on her.  Though she kept her eyes open, they were half-lidded. 

He grunted as she gazed up at him from beneath her lashes, giving a slow blink as she worked to follow his order.

“That’s enough,” he wrenched his hand from her mouth, leaving her sobered and confused.  There had been something in their eye contact, some kind of connection.  He _saw_ her.  As… something.  As a woman, a partner, perhaps merely a plaything, but he _saw_ her, which was more than Jens had ever done.  Loki looked at her so differently than her deceased husband had.  Jens had favored men, but wasn’t completely opposed to female lovers, though his interest in Clara was nil.  He had performed his kingly duty, rolled off and disregarded his wife until obligated to partake once again.  She’d concluded herself boring and undesirable.   The Allfather, on the other hand, gave her his full attention.

Thumbing her lip once more, he tilted his head.  “Was your husband affectionate?” Loki drawled.

The queen frowned, her brows drawing together.

“When he took you, did he touch you?  Kiss you?”

Her stomach clenched.  She shouldn’t have been embarrassed; Jens’ lack of skill as a lover wasn’t her fault, but it felt more like he ignored the intimacy out of general dislike for her than because didn’t know how.  She’d heard whispers around court from those who thought him a very proficient lover.

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Clara snapped, wriggling out of Loki’s grasp.

The King easily caught her by the shoulders and repositioned her on the table, this time with her legs spread on either side of his thighs and her nightdress rucked up around her thighs.  Firmly gripping her chin, he planted his free hand on her lower back, drawing her body closer to his.  Her muscles tensed and she bit back a reluctant whimper as he eased his prominent bulge against her center. 

Confused and ashamed, she shook her head.  “What do you want?” she asked quietly.

Loki lifted his finger, raising her chin so her eyes met his.  His gaze was less severe than earlier that day in the dungeons, but there was still an intensity that frightened her.  He was still with her, still present with eyes only for her.  With a warm hand he cupped her mound, causing her breath to catch.

“This is what I want, my dear.”

Giving a gentle thrust, the King groaned as his erection rubbed against her covered slit, eliciting a hiss from Clara.  Reaching between them, he traced the line between her folds, outlining her southern lips with a fingertip before tugging at the material.

“These must go, I’m afraid.”

She yelped as he tore them, two angry red lines forming on her hips where he’d ripped away the fabric.  It took concentrating every muscle in her body to keep from snapping her thighs shut once he exposed her.  When she’d been in his lap, he hadn’t had a proper view of her pussy.  Now she was spread out on a table for him.  Steeling her nerves, she focused her gaze over his shoulder and stared at the wall.  This is what she’d agreed to.  She’d _invited_ him here for this.  Fear had no place in her bedchambers tonight. 

Clara’s breathing was ragged as he lifted each of her legs, planting either foot on the edge of the table and effectively opening her most private region to him.  Unable to bite back the whine of conflicted dissent as cool air descended on the moist skin of her exposed folds, the Queen looked away.  Loki didn’t verbally reprimand her, but he did capture her jaw and redirect her gaze.  Sliding his hand from her lower back to support her shoulders, his lips curled as he brushed the index and middle finger of his available hand against her bottom lip.

“Suck,” he commanded.

Though slightly baffled, Clara offered no resistance as he slid his fingers into her mouth, earning a groan from the Allfather.  He watched her for a minute before withdrawing them, now slick with saliva.

“Good,” he praised offhandedly.

Casually Loki dragged his hand down her front, still sheathed in her nightgown, pausing for a moment to cup her breast.  Sure that he’d reposition her should he look away, Clara held his gaze as he palmed her.  She could feel her nipple harden beneath his calloused hand, even through the fabric, a response that only served to confuse her further.

“Norns, you’re responsive,” he growled.

Wasting no time, he dragged his hand down to her hip, forcing her off-balance when he pulled her pelvis forward, leaving her to rely on his strong grip on her shoulders to support her weight.  Spreading her folds with his slick hand, he paused his exploration to dote on the familiar pearl of her clit, making her whine and shamefully buck her hips.

“There we are,” Loki crooned.

She had a rare opportunity to watch his face as his eyes focused on his handiwork, and when he began slipping his two slick fingers into her silky passage, the expression he wore was absolutely terrifying.  Greed and lust swept over his face, giving him the appearance of a feral creature.  His eyes flashed as they returned to hers, forcing goosebumps to break out over her skin.

“We’re going to be a tight fit, you and I.  How often did he take you?”

Panting softly, Clara shook her head, “I-I’m not sure?  We were trying for a chil—,” she cut herself off with a low moan as Loki fully seated his fingers inside her and flexed.  Warmth swirled up from the lower half of her body, clouding her senses.  Jens had never felt like this.  Uncomfortable, yes, occasionally painful, yes.  But never had his touch felt so divine that it interfered with her ability to communicate. 

When Loki curled his fingers and started rubbing, her eyes rolled back and she arched.  Whatever spot the Allfather had found wasn’t as sensitive as her clit, but Norns did it light a trail of fire up her spine.  The inexperienced grunts and gasps she made had him hard as a rock, but Loki powered through his own need in order to explore his newest acquisition.

“He never properly explored you with his fingers,” Loki stated as her head fell back.  “Or his tongue?”

Clara only half-heard him.  When she didn’t answer right away due to her waning attention, he roughly slammed his hand against her, grinding the heel of his palm against her clit.  The poor woman yelped and shook her head, her toes curling over the edge of the table as Loki worked her.  Leaning forward, he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her cunt, paying special attention to the swollen area of flesh hidden on the underside of her pelvic bone.  Nuzzling her nose with his, he chuckled as she struggled to think and failed.

“You’re going to be even more fun than I imagined,” Loki murmured against her cheek before dragging his lips to hers.  The Queen made a soft noise of surprise as he kissed her, utterly dumbfounded by the intimate act.  Too surprised to respond, Clara’s lips remained stationary until Loki nipped her, prompting to open her mouth in objection.  He took complete advantage, slipping his tongue into her mouth and gliding it along hers.

Heart pounding against her chest, the Queen hesitantly reciprocated.  Kisses with Jens had always been wet and sloppy.  Despite having Loki’s tongue thrust between her lips, the way he manipulated her mouth proved the Allfather possessed true talent that far surpassed that of the deceased Dakkamite king.

Fingers still embedded in her cunt, Loki established a smooth pace, rocking his wrist to work the area that forced shudders of pleasure from the woman as he massaged it.  Sacrificing her stability, Clara lifted one of her anchoring hands and clutched his shoulder, half for the purpose relieving the stress on her arms, but more importantly, to bring them closer together.

The lewd noises caused by his pumping fingers made her blush, though her embarrassment was faint as she drew near her end.  She managed to hold the kiss for a moment longer before crying out against his mouth. As his talented fingers ignited a nearly painfully intense tension in her lower belly, her nails dug into his shoulder as she her back bowed.

“That’s it, darling,” crooned a sinful voice in her ear, his breath warm against her skin.

However minor, his murmured encouragement caused her silken walls to clench around his digits.  With a high pitched whine, Clara’s hips began rolling, instinctually seeking whatever promises Loki’s hand was making. 

Loki sought her mouth once more before cupping the back of her neck and drawing their faces together.  Their foreheads met, and she released a shuddering breath.  Her cheeks and chest flushed pink as her eyes cracked open, meeting his with curious uncertainty as his fingers played her.  The Allfather increased his speed, fucking her on his fingers, each thrust grazing the heel of his hand against her clit.  He watched in satisfaction as Clara fell apart with a guttural cry, looking at him in utter reverence as she sobbed out her pleasure.  Mercilessly he teased out every spasm and shiver she had to offer until she released a quiet whine and tried to push his hand away.

She winced as his fingers slipped from her supremely sensitive entrance, leaving her feeling hollow.  As she came down, Clara opened her eyes to see Loki’s faced centimeters from hers and immediately scrambled backwards.  Light perspiration shone on her face as she looked away, dragging her fingers through her hair in an attempt to collect herself, which was difficult given the rate at which she was still gasping for breath.

The King, looking mightily pleased with himself, tasted his fingers with a groan. 

“Even sweeter than you look,” he purred.

Clara gawked at the lewd act before breaking his gaze.  Her coordination was jerky as she made to right her nightgown, which made her hands easy for Loki to knock away.

Guiding her arms above her head, he pulled off her nightdress as if she were a child and tossed into her lap.  Before she realized what he was doing, he had his trousers open and his cock in his hand.  Using the slippering moisture she’d left on his hand, he began pumping his fist, growling as he worked his palm over the head of his shaft.  Clara sat speechless as he used his free hand to drag her face forward and brought their lips together.  With a low groan of satisfaction, he emptied himself on her nightdress.

He used a dry portion of the dress to wipe her clean, then discarded it on the floor.  Brushing his hair from his face, he gave the dumbstruck woman a proud grin and scooped her from the table to walk them to the bed.  When he began disrobing, a naked Clara watched him in stunned silence and drew her knees to her chest.

“You’re staying the night?”

“I am.  Your bed is warm, and you warmer.”

She shook her head, “What-Why did you do that again?”

“It’s a benefit of my station and our agreement,” he said with a yawn.  He lifted the covers and slid onto the mattress, flipping down her side as well and staring expectantly.  Reluctantly releasing her knees, the Queen eased herself beneath the quilt.  Loki waved his hand and the lights dimmed, which she took as a signal to be quiet.  With a puzzled sigh, she rest her head on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling as Loki situated himself.

“Your mother will be released from her cell tomorrow,” he mentioned casually.

Clara pushed up on her elbows.  “For… good reasons?  You’re letting her free, I mean?  She’ll be unharmed?”

“She’ll be closely monitored by my einherjar, but she’ll remain untouched.  The same obligations you abided by in terms of the safety of your people will apply to her as well; her focus will be keeping your plebeians alive.  She will be ruling Svartalfheim in your stead,” he yawned.

Clara’s throat grew too tight to swallow.  In her stead?  Loki had tired of her already, it seemed.  It felt rather pathetic that her lack of sexual appeal was to be her downfall.  She was so much more than that.  “You’re going to execute me, then?” she asked in a small voice.

Loki laughed, flipping to his back and resting his hands behind his head.

“No, dear girl.  In the morning you and I leave for Asgard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger for Clara, but not so much for us. The drama is on it's way, I promise. Get ready to meet Loki's old lady.


End file.
